Loving Arms
by Corinne
Summary: ChrisTrish fic...FINISHED...Pleast rr


This is a song fic based off of "Loving Arms", by Dixie chicks...anyways, just a bit of T/C angst from me...I still can't believe she turned heel...  
  
Loving Arms  
  
Trish watched as Chris helped Stacey out of the car and place a possessive arm around her shoulders. She attempted to smile at Adam as he ran over to her when he saw her.  
  
"Trish Baby...what's goin on?" Adam said as he hugged her.  
  
"Oh you know...same old same old." She said somberly as she looked past Adam and at Chris and Stacey as Chris laughed at something Stacey said.  
  
"Hey...you okay hun?" Adam asked concernedly as he followed her gaze.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'll be fine. I have a headache...I'm going to my room." She said as she walked away. Adam watched her walk away and shook his head.  
  
"Hey Adam, where's Trish going?" Chris called out as he came over with Stacey.  
  
"Oh...she doesn't feel well I don't think...well I better go find Jay and practice the moves tonight. See you kids later." Adam called out as he ran after Trish.  
  
******************************  
  
Trish pulled the door shut and turned off the lights. It was becoming more and more painful to see Stacey and Chris together. When Chris had confessed that he liked Stacey and that she felt the same way, Trish had not been able to believe it. She had been so accustomed to the belief that Chris would never find anyone else...and that they would remain as close as they had always been with the possibility of getting back together always looming above them. Now...that was impossible. She closed her eyes as she a hateful memory came back to haunt her.  
  
"Chris...I can't do this anymore...it's over." Trish said her head bowed as she waited for his response.  
  
"Trish...what do you mean it's over?" Chris rasped as he stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I just...I need my freedom. I mean we're too busy to be together and I feel like we owe it to ourselves to see other people."  
  
"We? Or YOU want to see other people." Chris stated flatly.  
  
"Chris please...I'm sorry...but I'm not ready for the commitment you want. I'll probably never be ready...it's not you...honestly it's me."  
  
"You'll be ready...someday...God doesn't it matter to you that I love you?" Chris asked angrily.  
  
"Chris...I love you too."  
  
"No you don't...I guess I've been fooling myself into believing that someday you would feel the same for me as I do for you." Trish could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Chris...I'm so sorry. Maybe someday...but not now."  
  
"No! I won't wait for you Trish. No matter how much I love you...I won't wait." Chris said bitterly as he walked away.  
  
Trish closed her eyes as the memory seeped into her heart. What had she done? How could she have let him go?  
  
--- If you could see me now  
  
The one who said that she's rather roam  
  
The one who said she'd rather be alone  
  
If you could only see me now ---  
  
She held her face in her hands as she cried and jumped when a loud knock sounded through the silent dark room.  
  
"Trish...you in there?" Adam called out.  
  
"What is it?" Trish said as she breathed in deeply but couldn't help it when a loud sob came out.  
  
"Are you okay? Let me in." Adam said twisting the doorknob.  
  
"Adam...I'll be fine. Just go okay."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you open the door and eventually Chris's going to come and look for me...." Adam let the sentence hang in the air and then breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the lock click. He quickly opened the door to find the room completely dark and Trish lying down on the bed with a pillow on top of her head.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Adam said lying down next to her.  
  
"No! Fine I let you in...now leave me alone." Trish said her voice muffled under the pillow.  
  
"Sorry...can't leave you alone."  
  
"It's none of your business Adam." Trish muttered.  
  
"Ummm....actually anything that has to do with my best friend is my business." He said before he grabbed the pillow from her. He was shocked to see her red-rimmed eyes but tried his best to hide it. He had had a suspicion that Trish wanted Chris back but he hadn't realize just how much.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" She said rubbing her hands up and down her face.  
  
"Trish...you know he still cares about you a lot." Adam began.  
  
"Sure he cares about me...Chris cares about everyone. That's one of the greatest things about him." Trish said looking away from Adam.  
  
"Trish. If you care about him this much...then why did you break up with him?" Adam asked confusedly.  
  
"I don't know...don't you think I think about that everyday and wonder why I'm such a complete idiot. I lost the best thing that's ever happened to me..."  
  
"Oh Trish." Adam said sympathetically.  
  
"Adam...what am I going to do? I can't take back anything."  
  
"You don't know that." Adam replied.  
  
"Yes I do." Trish said and tears began falling down her face as another memory came to mind. "I was walking into the locker room a few months ago and I heard Chris talking to Jay..."  
  
"Wow Chris... Trish is hot. I can't believe you guys ever dated." Steve said.  
  
"She is a great girl." Chris said. "And would you please refrain from telling me how hot she is...Jesus Steve, that's my ex you're talking about."  
  
"Oh...sorry. But Mark and I were talking last night and we were both wondering. I mean you guys get along so well...she gets along with Adam pretty well too. What happened to you guys?"  
  
Trish had stood outside and had been about to walk away when she heard Chris's answer.  
  
"Well...she broke up with me. Guess she wasn't ready for a relationship or something."  
  
"Umm...how long ago was it?"  
  
"Bout a year ago." Chris replied somberly.  
  
"Whoa...a year ago? Right around when you...ah...well I know this is a bad subject to bring up...but wasn't it almost a year ago that you kinda had that breakdown."  
  
"Yeah. That was why. I don't know Steve...I mean I loved her so much. Still wonder sometimes if anything's changed at all."  
  
"Well...why not try again?" Steve suggested carefully.  
  
"No...never again. I'm never going to put myself in that situation. The only time I've ever lost control was with her. Hell no! I'm never ever going to do that to myself again." Chris answered vehemently.  
  
"Apparently what I had wasn't enough for her. And I'm not willing to find out once again that I'm not good enough for someone."  
  
"Whoa relax Chris. Sorry I suggested it." Steve had said. "So about our match tonight..."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Chris really said that?" Adam asked disbelievingly  
  
"Yeah...he did. I had no idea he hated me so much...well at least hated the thought of "us" so much. I've lost him for good."  
  
--- If I could hold you now  
  
Just for a moment, if I could really make you mine  
  
Just for a while, turn back the hands of time  
  
If I could only hold you now ---  
  
"Trish...he doesn't know that you feel this way about him. Maybe if you told him..."  
  
"Adam...what happened during his "breakdown"?  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Adam...tell me." Trish said vehemently.  
  
"He just basically was angry all the time. And lost interest in everything. Essentially Mr. McMahon made him take a few weeks off to get over you."  
  
"And..."  
  
"To tell you the truth Stacy's the first girl he's been with since you."  
  
"Guess I should back off then..." Trish said glumly.  
  
"Back off? Trish...if you're not happy, you need to make yourself happy." Adam said vehemently.  
  
"Adam...what would make me happy is to see him happy. It doesn't mean that he has to be with me to be happy. If he's happy with her...no matter how much it hurts, I'd rather see him with her and happy than to be with me, and regret it. I don't want that for him."  
  
"Sometimes...you have to be selfish. Do you honestly think that you can't make him happier than Stacey?"  
  
"I don't know. Stacey's never pulled any crap like I have with him. She's not stupid enough to lose someone like him...or what we had." Trish said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"Aww Trish," Adam said sitting down on the bed and hugged her. As he wiped her tears away he said, "Keep in mind that what Stacey and Chris have isn't what you two had. It's not the same. I've seen you and Chris together, and I haven't seen the same look in his eyes whenever he looks at you when he's looking at Stacey." He looked down at her helplessly as she began crying harder.  
  
--- I've been too long in the wind  
  
Too long in the rain  
  
Taking any comfort that I can  
  
Looking back and longing for  
  
The freedom of my chains  
  
And lying in your loving arms again ---  
  
"Trish, you can't let this eat you up inside. I just...I don't think you should only think about him being happy. There's no way you can know how happy he could be, if you didn't try to give you guys' relationship another chance." Adam rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Adam...you don't understand how much I do want our relationship back. It's been hell these last few months...having to stand by and watch her be with him and have the right to comfort him. He likes her...you know. I don't want to be the one to break them up and I don't want him to come back to me because he feels sorry for me. I want him to come back to me because he wants to be with me."  
  
--- If you could hear me now  
  
Singing somewhere through the lonely nights  
  
Dreaming of the arms that held me tight  
  
If you could only hear me now ---  
  
"But maybe he doesn't know who he wants to be with. He doesn't know you want him back or have even the slightest interest in him. Hell, I'm pretty damn sure he still loves you, and you love him. You need to go out there and get him back. Stacey and him...that's just a fling, but you guys could be it...the real thing." Adam stated.  
  
Trish looked up into Adam's face and wipe tears away from her eyes.  
  
"No, Adam. I can't do that to him again. I've lost him...and I'll just have to live with that."  
  
Adam looked down at her and shook his head in silent denial.  
  
"It's just sad you know, I broke up with him because I thought I wanted to be free...and now I realize that the only time I was ever really free was when I was with him."  
  
---- I've been too long in the wind  
  
Too long in the rain  
  
Taking any comfort that I can  
  
Looking back and longing for  
  
The freedom of my chains  
  
And lying in your loving arms again  
  
I can almost feel your loving arms again ---  
  
Right...not sure yet if this is the end but I guess it could be...anyone want a sequel? 


End file.
